Typically, a worker engaged in assembly work at a manufacturing site has been required to fetch parts, tools, etc., needed for the assembly work from storage sites. As a result, there have been issues of loss of time and degraded work efficiency.
To address these issues, the publication of Japanese Patent No. 5717033 discloses a work assisting system that estimates the work situation by statistically processing the position of the worker and supplies parts and tools according to the work situation.